Mad House
by XxbAbYGiRl
Summary: I guess you could say 'The Gray' house hold is a mad house. But what happens when you leave the kids alone with 3 rockstars. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first Camp Rock fiction

Ok so this is my first Camp Rock fiction. It might be awful but I haven't written a story since last year and I kind of miss writing so here it is my return to FANFICTION.

This story is dedicated to DevilPup for being my favorite author and for letting me borrow her Character Stas.

Sadly don't own camp rock. But I do own Jasmine, Joseph, Amanda, Ashley, Maria, Mia.

DevilPup get complete credit for Anastasia, her character from ATCR, and Life keeps going. Awesome stories by the way so when your done check them out.

Summery: 6 kids, a baby, and 3 rock stars

-Jasmine Grace Gray-

Parents: Shane and Mitchie Gray

Age: 10 months

- Joseph Anthony Gray -

Parents: Shane and Mitchie Gray

Age: 10

-Amanda Diana Gray -

Parents: Nate and Caitlyn Gray

Age: 2

-Ashley Ana & Kendrick Adam Gray -

Parents: Nate and Caitlyn Gray

Age: 12

-Maria Samantha Gray-

Parents: Jason and Anastasia Gray

Age: 11

-Mia Michaela Gray -

Parents: Jason and Anastasia Gray

Age:1

Anastasia POV

Caitlyn, Mitchie, and I sat on the cough of 'THE GRAY'S' mansion watching TV. Mitchie looked down at Jasmine that had fallen asleep in her arms, and quickly, and carefully got up and walked to Jasmine and Amanda's room to put her down to sleep.

"Maria" I called at my daughter

"_Joey where did you put it. give it back" _Maria yelled from her room.

"Joseph Anthony Gray, give it back" She yelled as she ran down the stairs after him. "What are you gonna do about it" He yell back running into the kitchen.

"Give it"

"NO"

"GIVE IT"

"Noooooo"

"GIVE IT"

"NO"

"MOM"

That's my cue "What's going on here" I said as I looked at my nephew, and my daughter.

"Give what back, Joey what did you take from your cousins room?" I asked, he smiled sweetly at me and said "Nothing aunt Stas, I mean why would I ever take anything from Maria"

"Aha come on Joe tell me" I said getting serious.

"I didn't take anything" he reassured me

"Mari-" I was cut short as Kendrick came running into the kitchen with an angry Ashley behind him.

"KEN-DRICK" Ashley yelled. "Yes can I help you" he replied walking next to Joey.

"Stay out of MY room you" She yelled

"Ok, ok stop" I said waiving my hand around

"Start explaining" I said trying to get to the bottom of thing

"He's always taking my-"

"He's always in my-"

"She's always blaming-"

"She always gets mad-" They all stared at once.

"STOP" I finally shouted "One at a time" They all stared yelling at the same time again. God I need help.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn "I shouted

"What's going on here" Caitlyn asked as she step in the kitchen

"Fighting" was all I had to say. We go through this every day, the chasing, the yelling, and the constant fighting.

"Guys don't yell your going to wake Jasmine up" Said Mitchie "Sorry mom" said Joey

"Ok what's happened this time" Caitlyn asked looking over at her twins. "Ashley you want to start explaining?"

"That thing over there's always in my room touching my stuff, and he TOKE one of bras." A really frustrated Ashley said. Joey immediately stared laughing at this, and Maria stepped on his foot.

"OW" he wined "Alright stop it don't hit him." I said

"Oh but wait, you're gonna love this one, Joey went in my room while I was taking a shower toke my underwear and threw them down my window. But wait that's not all, he toke my find iPod and hid it somewhere." Said Maria

"Alright Joey were did you put it" Asked Mitchie "Mom I didn't take it" he said back

"Yes you did you were the last one in my room and your always asking for it, now give it back." Said Maria as she approached him

"Okay everyone stop fighting. We are going to settle this right now." I said "Ok can I ask something" said Caitlyn stepping forward. She looked over at Kendrick. "Why would you take your sisters bra?" She asked

"Oh um you see it was kind of a dare to hang Ashley's bra on her window but she caught me when I was about to hang it up." He said "Who's idea was it?" I asked "Well it was kind of Uncle Jay's idea cause he told us this story about how his friend-" "Wait so your uncle told you to do that?" "Well no he gave us the idea, Joey dared me to do it"

All three of us turned to look at Joey who looked like he wanted to disappear.

"JOSEPH ANTHONY GRAY" Mitchie stared shouting

"Oh oh your in trouble she's using your full name" Said Shane as he sat at the kitchen table watching the show. I looked over at Mitchie she looked really mad

"He dared me to do it first" He shouted defensively pointing at Kendrick.

"Wait what did he do this time?" Jason asked as he walked sat down next to Shane. I walked over to him and smacked him across the head. "You brilliant story that's what happened."

"Stas what're you talking about?" he asked trying to look like he had no idea what I was talking about. Caitlyn walked next to me and stared "The stupid story you told them about how Mike toke his sisters bra and hung them on her window for everyone to see" she said angrily. Jason looked over at the couch at Nate for help. I couldn't help but laugh in my head.

Caitlyn look about ready to kill

"Ok down Caitlyn" I said trying to contain my laughter while getting between her and my idiot of a husband.

"I was just playing around, and don't blame this all on me it was Shane and Nate too." I looked over at the couch and saw that Nate had moved to the kitchen as well, and was now hiding behind Shane.

"Urgg" I said as I turn over to the kids again.

"Mom can I go I have stuff to do" Said Kendrick from the kitchen.

"Apologize to your sister." She said with a stern look on her face.

"Mom I was just playing-"

"Now Kendrick I'm serious."

"Fine" he whined turn around so he was facing his sister

"Ashley I'm, I'm, s-sorry" he whispered.

"Whatever just because he says sorry doesn't mean he wont do it again." Said Ashley rolling her eyes

"Can I go now" asked Kendrick "I have stuff to do" he said

I heard Ashley walk up the stairs and slam her door shut. That girl has her mother's attitude. She gets more and more like her everyday she looks just like her except she has her father's eyes and the fact that she has curlier hair. When on the other hand Kendrick looks just like Nate when he was young, he has a nicer attitude then his sister, but just like his father and uncles he's a pain most of the time.

"STOP" Caitlyn yelled at Kendrick who had stared to walk away, he new better then to walk away when his mom was talking to him.

"Sorry mom" he said as he walked back "Your grounded" she said firmly. Kendrick looked over at his dad asking for help. Nate just put his arms up and said "No don't get me into this, maybe next time you'll leave your sister alone." I found it pretty funny that when ever Caitlyn was mad Nate wouldn't go against anything she said.

"Mom please no, I said I was sorry" he begged as he got on his knees.

"No Kendrick your grounded the rest of the week."  
"But mom I have my date with Victoria Friday mom please I won't do it again. I promise"

"No Kendrick your grounded"  
"Mom please I won't do it again I promise."

"That's what you said last time, no I'm serious this time your grounded" She said one more time

"Mom" He whined

"Nate a little help here" She said I could tell she was getting frustrated she hasn't had any sleep lately with Amanda being sick and all, she never grounded her kids unless it was something that serious. Nate looked over at me and _'HELP'_ he mouth _'Sorry'_ I respond

"Sorry kid, your gonna have to miss that date." He said

I watched as Kendrick's expression changed. He opened and closed this mouth to say something but stopped half way.  
_"I can't believe this, it was just a joke" _He mumbled as he walked pass me and ran up the stairs.

I looked over at Mitchie she had been pretty quiet lately. She was sitting on Shane's lap with her head on his shoulder. She looked exhausted I mean you try staying up all night with you daughter that won't stop crying.

"Ok problem solved now can we please go out to eat" Said Jason from the living room.

"No problem not solved" Said Maria, she had been there the whole time. "**Someone** still hasn't told me where he put my iPod." She said while turning to Joey.

"Wait" said Nate

"A purple iPod with a picture of a dog on the back." He asked

"Yea" responded Maria slowly as she walked closer to her uncle.

"Um, I saw Mia with a little purple square-"

"The baby's" Me Caitlyn and Mitchie yelled. We immediately stared running up the stairs to the babies room, with the guys and Maria close behind.

Call it mothers intuition but I felt inside that something was wrong.

Mitchie and I were the first to run through the door. My heart stopped as I saw my baby girl hanging from the window, god know how she got there, head first she was half way through the window.

"MIA" I shouted as I ran over to the window pulled her back into the house. I had tears running down my face. I looked over at Mitchie who had Jasmine in her arms with Shane's are wrapped around them.

I also saw Maria crying on her dads shoulder. I waked over to her and embraced her in a hug while still holding Mia.

"Wait-" I said as I handed Mia to Jason.

"Where's Amanda?" I asked getting worried.

I looked over at Caitlyn who was next to Mitchie. A look oh terror ran across her face

"Nate" she shouted

"Where's Amanda?" She shouted as she stared to leave the room. Mitchie handed Jasmine to Maria who was begging to hold the baby. Mitchie, Jason, Shane, Maria, and I all ran out of the room. Mitchie in the front

"_I thought she was with you"_ We heard Nate say

"Ashley" Mitchie called

"Yea" she said as she walked down the stairs. "What's going on, aunt Stas have you been crying?" She asked me

"Kendrick" she shouted

"What do you want now" He said as he stuck his head through his door.

"Get down here something happened"

"Have you seen your sister?" asked Mitchie as Kendrick was coming down the stairs.

"No I thought she was with Ashley" he said

"I thought she was with you" Ashley said

"MOM" Shouted Ashley and Kendrick we walked over behind Caitlyn who had just ran back into the house crying

"Did you find her?" I asked

"No. No one knows were she is I thought she was with Nate." She said

I saw Jason put Mia down.

"Mommy" she said

"Hold on Mia hold on" I said

"Mommy" She said again

"Mia hold on" I said I was to worried about Amanda.

"Ok listen this is what were going to do." I stared

"Ashley, Maria, Joe, and Kendrick, you 4 go check each room in the 3 floor." I said

"Mitchie, Caitlyn and I will check the second floor."

"And You, Shane, and Nate check the first. But watch Mia and Jasmine while you do so we don't need another baby missing" I said everyone stared running to start their search.

"_No don't check the exact place I'm checking" _We could here Maria yelling.

"_Kendrick go check the game room"_ Ashley yelled

"_Mia get back here"_

"_AMANDA" _

"_Jasmine, don't pull daddy's hair."_

I looked over at Caitlyn she was freaking out. I walked over to her

"Cait we'll find her don't worry" I said trying to comfort her

"Mom she's not up there" Ashley called from upstairs.

"Cait is she up there?" asked Nate from the stair case

"No she's not up here" Mitchie said

I walked down the stairs, looking for Jason. I saw Mia against the glass door that led to the backyard.

I walked over to her picked her up and stared to walk away. She stared kicking and crying so I put her down and she walked back to the glass door.

"Mommy, mommy" she kept repeating.

"What is it honey" I said

"Mommy" She said again as she pointed at the door. I looked out the door and something caught my eye. A little curly haired brunette sitting on the slide all by her self, I smiled to my self as I opened the glass door. The little girl looked up at me and smiled.

"Amanda what are you doing here all alone?" I asked her

"I wanna play" she said in a sweet little voice. I smiled down at her and picked her and Mia up, one on each side I walked back into the house.

"Look who I found!" I said everyone came running down the stairs.

"Amanda" yelled Caitlyn happily as she ran up to me and pick up her baby girl.

"Mommy" she said back as Cait twirled her around

"Where were you sweetie" asked Nate as he kissed her forehead.

"I wanted to play outside" she said

"Well next time come tell us you want to play outside you had me and mommy really scared" he finished

"Ok sorry daddy, I love you" she said I smiled to myself, Amanda was nothing like Ashley or Kendrick, she's something else, she kind, sweet, and she's really quite unlike her brother and sister. Mia wiggled her self out of my arms and walked over to Caitlyn.

"Amanda" she said I smiled

"Wanna play" asked Amanda, Mia just nodded her heard. Caitlyn kiss her little girl and put her down.

"Go play in the living room" she said

"Can we go out to eat now" asked Jason me. He had be wanting to go out to eat all day. We had a bunch of left over food, but Jason didn't want to eat any of that, no he had to go out to eat.

"Ok fine but we have to get ready" Said Mitchie a smile on my face

'Mit-chie" Nate, Jason, and Shane whined

"Wait my iPod still missing" Urg here we go again.

Ok now that you read it click that little review button and tell me..  
Keep, Delete, Complete  
What do you think.

I have other ideas for this storie. I have the other chapter ready I'll post it up as soon as I check it.  
Sorry about any mistakes.I just couln't wait to put this story up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Not many people read it. But I got to review as like 4 alerts so I'm going to put up another chapter. Thanks to the people that reviewed.

I sadly don't own Camp Rock. I do own Amanda, Ashley, Kendrick, Mia, Maria, Joey, and Jasmine.

**

* * *

**

Ashley POV

This house is crazy. With the babies crying, Maria, and Joey always arguing, that thing they call my brother never leaving me alone and the constant music coming from the recording room, is enough to drive someone insane. And being a Gray doesn't really help the cause.

Today's Friday. I know right what do you care what day it is. Well tonight our parents are taking us out to eat. Us as in Me, Maria, Mia, Joey, and Kendrick, ha I bet it's killing him the fact he can't go on his date with Victoria. He's had a crush on her since we stared school, and she just broke up with her boy friend actually giving him a chance with her.

"Maria" I said as got to the living room. She wasn't there. This house is huge, it's impossible to find anyone around here. I walked in the kitchen and found Kendrick stuffing cookies in his mouth. "You shouldn't be eating cookies, we're about to leave."

"Leave me alone" he replied, I rolled my eye and walked away. Arriving at the living room I froze, there sitting on m couch was 13 year old Matthew Fegan, his mom Lola and his dad Sander Fegan. I'm guessing Lola's going to be babysitting here tonight.

"Hey Ashley" one of the three said, I can't tell you exactly which it was I was to busy looking at Matt. Mrs. Fegan came up to me and embraced me in a hug. I haven't seen her since here since Christmas which was 6 months ago.

"Hey Mrs. F" I said hugging her back. She finally pulled away when Maria came running from her room like it was on fire. "Eww, eww, eww" she yelled as she stumbled onto the last steps of the stairs. I tried really hard to contain my laughter but I failed.

"Ha-ha I- I'm guessing you found the lizard. Ha-ha" I managed to say between laughs.  
"YOU" she growled stepping right in front of me  
"It was you?" She asked getting mad. I couldn't stop laughing.  
"Answer me Ashley was it you?" she asked  
"Chill" I stared "It wasn't me" I said, at that second Kendrick came from the kitchen with a cookie in his hand. Maria walked up to him dangerously "It was you wasn't it" Kendrick looked scared out of his mind as he stared to walk backwards until hitting the wall. "It was you wasn't it, god I don't know how Ashley deals with you! You're so annoying. Will you stay out of my room!" she shouted. Maria absolutely hated lizards.  
I guess it's time to finally step in and for once help my brother out. So not like me but I think he's suffer enough being grounded and all.

"Maria chill out, it wasn't him" I said as I pulled her off of Kendrick.

"Then who was it." She yelled at me

"Ok Maria calm down and don't yell, I'm standing right here." I said. She closed her eye toke a deep breath and said "Ok I'm calm now, tell me who it was" she said with her eyes still shut.

"I'll tell you if you wont go crazy and kill anyone."  
"I'm not making any promises" she responded

"Good enough, it was Joey." I said pointing up the stairs.

"Arrrggg JOSEPH" she shouted as she stared to run up the stairs, Joey room is the last one to the right on the third floor it was going to take her a while to get up there.

I walked over to Mrs. Fegan, who was sitting on the couch again "sorry about that" I said.  
"Don't worry about it" she said to me. Kendrick came up next. "What was that all-" he stared "Ahh" a loud, piercing cry ran through out the house, Joey's most likely.

I ran up the stairs 2 at a time with Kendrick, Matt and his parents behind

I ran in to see Joey against his closet door holding his nose, and Maria holding her fist up. I'm assuming she punched him. I ran over to Maria and stared holding her back, but she stared kicking and yelling at me to let her go.  
"Kendrick help." I called. Kendrick quickly ran Maria, she was moving way to much, she pulled her elbow back and hit me right in the nose causing me to fall back hitting my head against the railing of Joey's bed.  
"Ashley, Ashley" Matt came over sat next to me. I can't tell you exactly what happened after that due to the fact that at that very moment everything went black.

**Kendrick POV**

I don't know what's wrong with Maria, I've never seen here that mad since that one girl at school toke her first boyfriend, and told everyone she wore bunny underwear. Maria got suspended for giving that girl a black eye and broke her nose. Ha-ha

"Kendrick help" Ashley's shouting brought me out of my thought. I ran over to her and grabbed attempted to grab Maria, I saw in her eyes anger and hatred. She pulled her elbow back and hit Ashley in the face, she did with so much force Ashley fell back and hit her head against the bed rail on Joey's bed.

"Ashley" I shouted holding Maria from getting Joey. What's wrong with her? She's not being her self, She's not being I don't know I guess she's not being Maria. I mean she would get mad but never like this. "Maria" I said looking her straight in the eyes. She stopped moving, but stared crying and shaking instead. I grabbed her bridal style put her down on Joey's bed, and walked over to Matt who was leaning over my sister.

"Ashley wake up, Ashley" I said shaking her

"Ashley, oh my god what happened?" my mom said as she my dad ran in the room. I looked over at Maria, who was hugging her knees close to her chest and crying hysterically. My mom and dad sat next to me looking at Ashley's still body. I would never tell anyone but it scared me to death to see my twin sister like this, I mean yeah I fight with her all the time, I give her a bad attitude, and I annoyed her to hell but she's my sister and I don't know what I would do with out her! "Ash, come on honey wake up please" mom said tears running down her cheeks while my dad had his arms around her comforting her

"Nate where are you?" I heard my uncle Shane shout from another room. My dad looked at me "Kendrick go get them, please" he said to me on the verge of tears. I simply nodded my head and left the room.

"Uncle Shane" I called  
"Kendrick?" My aunt Mitchie asked, I followed her voice and walked in the game room where I saw my aunts Mitchie, and Stas, my uncles Shane, and Jason, and Mr. and Mrs. Fegan.

As soon as my aunt Stas saw me she boomed me with questions.  
"Where are they? Are you ok? Where's Maria? Who screamed? Where's Ashley? Why aren't you answering me?" She asked all on one breathe. I've never seen her so nervous in her life I though she was going to have a freak attack like Maria. I stepped back and I saw my Uncle Jason put his hands on her shoulder and whisper something in her era which caused her to relax. I figured I should answer her questions.

"Ok umm they're in Joey's room, I'm fine, crying her eyes out on Joey's bed for no apparent reason, Joey did, passed out in Joey's room, and because your starting to scare me." I answered her.

Realization hit them all as they stared running to Joey's room. I ran in just seconds after them and I saw my Aunts crying, with my mom.

I walked over to Joey.  
"Dude what'd you do to get her so mad?" I pointed to Maria, who was now in her mom arms crying like crazy.

"All I did was put a lizard in her underwear dower a one in her bag or gummy worms." He replied like it was nothing. I looked at him weirdly  
"You know if anything happens to Ashley its coming down on your shoulders."  
"Yea I know, but how was I supposed to know she was going to have one of her freaky temper attacks?" he said. I know what you're thinking what freaky temper attacks? Well it stared when Maria was 8, she gets so mad she looses it completely, she kicks, she punches, she yells and the only people that can stop her are her parents Ashley and me, then she would pass out and when she wakes up she doesn't remember anything that happened before she passed out.

"Kendrick, Joey can you two go check on the babies?" My aunt Stas asked, me and Joey simply nodded our heads and left the room.

6:45 An hour and 15 minutes later

**Ashley POV**

I opened my eyes and shut them again immediately. My head hurt to much to move, I cant remember what happened, all I remember is holding Maria off of Joey. I was about to call for my mom, when I heard to voices.

"Do you think she's alright?" voice one said

"I hope so man, I hope so" said voice two

"Yo can I tell you something?" said voice one  
"Anything dude what's up" I realized at that moment that the second voice belong to my twin brother Kendrick.

"I- umm… I really like your sister." Me likes me, who is this person, I felt someone's hand run through my hair.

"Um dude, not much of a secret." Said Kendrick, god who was he talking to.

"It's that obvious?" Asked the mysterious person. I heard people coming down the stairs.  
"Matt honey me and your dad are going to get something to eat for them you want to come or you want to stay here with Kendrick? We'll be back in a few minutes." Someone said from the stairs.

"Naw I'll stay here, I mean if it ok with them" He said

Matt, wait Matthew Fegan, wait I remember now, oh Maria is so dead. I opened my eyes only to see Matt looking down at me. My head was resting on his lap

"Hey there sleeping beauty." He said as he smiled at me

"Hey" I replied trying to pull my self up but failed falling back on his lap

"Ouch" I whined

"Um I think you should leave your head down for a little longer, you had a pretty bad fall" he said to me

"Ok- hey Matt," I stared

"Yea"

"I like you too" I said,

* * *

Ok so I know this is short but I want to pose something up befor I leave to Orlando for about a week. I just wanted to leave you guys with a chapter, sorry if there's any mistakes, I only have exactly 5 minutes left on the computer before it turns of so here it is. Hope you like it.


	3. First Authors Note

Hey guys

Hey guys.  
Well this isn't a chapter. But I guess you should know that I am on vacation, but I'm also sick.

My doctor send me a medication for my acne and I put it on only once and I had an allergic reaction to it and I my face is all swollen and red and I don't even look like me. I look like another person and It's horrible. So now until it goes down I'm going to be taking Benadryl which makes me sleepy, so I'm technically sleeping all day. And to make matters wost we came to Orlando for my little brothers birthday, but since I'm sick we're just going to stay at the hotel all day. Ok so I'm going just going to get to the real reason to this Authors note. I wont be able to update for a while because once I'm home again I have to prepare for school again which stars Aug. 17.

I'll update once I'm able to be up more, and feel better, hope you understand.

Oh an I'm going to hold auditions

I need you

Name:  
Age:

Hobbies:

Style

Personality:  
What Role you want and why:

Maria's love interest (Yea I know she's 11)

Kendrick love interest

Kendrick's best friend - Girl

* * *

I will update soon promise.  
Hey Stas if you know anyone that would be good for anyparts just auditon them for me or tell them to please I really need so people to audition.


	4. Chapter 3

Ashley POV

Ashley POV

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. Getting up and walking down the stairs to my surprise I found the whole family sitting together. Oh oh, we never eat all together unless something happened.

"Hey Ash how you feeling" Maria asked me shyly I walked over to the table and sat in my seat between Maria and Kendrick. "I'm fine" I replied

"I'm sorry" she confessed "Don't be, it's my fault for not telling you about the lizard." She smiled at me and gave me a hug. We sat back down and ate our food. I looked over at the adults and noticed something was wrong, everyone was being to quiet.

"Alright what's up?" Kendrick asked for me

"Yeah you're never this quiet Uncle Jason what happened" I asked

"Nothing wrong" they all said together

I shrugged it off. Who know what happened, it's too early in the morning to bother.

"How would you feel about your moms going for a week" blurred out my dad, my eyes widened, so that's what's wrong with them.

"What" I chocked he caught me off guard. I turned to Kendrick to see his reaction, he was chocking on his eggs

"What, when, where?" asked Maria

"Yeah your uncles and I thing that they need a break, their a little stressed out, and Connect 3 might be going on tour for a couple of weeks, and we don't want to leave them here to go crazy, so we're going to send them to Hawaii for a week." Maria looked terrified, Kendrick looked dumbstruck, Joey was looking at all of them as if they were crazy, I think even the baby's understood because Mia, and Amanda both stayed in their seats quiet listening to everything they said, as if they were understanding what they were said

"So what do you thing?" asked my aunt Mitchie.

Now that I think about it, it won't be that bad. I mean 7 kids and three pop-stars that don't have a clue on how to take care of kids. I could have some fun with this.

"That's great" I said to everyone's surprise

"Good because we're leaving Monday" Aunt Stas announced "And we would love it if you guys would help with the babies" she smiled as me and Maria exchanged looks, maybe this wont be to fun after all.

Other then breakfast the day went along as usual, Joey and Maria got in a fight again, and so far I'm the only Gray child allowed to leave the house. That's right Kendrick, Maria, and Joey are grounded.

I sat in my room playing my guitar when my phone startled me, looking at the flashing screen I smiled to myself

"Hey Matt" I answered

"Hey Beautiful" he replied causing me to blush a light shade of pink

"What's up?"

"Nothing, hey I was thinking, you want to umm go out to um a movie or something tonight" he asked me

"Um sure sounds fun, let me ask and call you back in a minute" I said

"Alright bye Ash" he said before hanging up, and as soon as he did I let out an ear shattering scream "Ahh Yes, yes, yes" I shouted apparently scaring my mom and

My aunts because as soon as the third yes left my lips all three of them were in my room asking what was wrong

"Ashley what happened, are you ok" ask my mom

"Nothing's wrong, everything is fantastic, incredible, awesome, and unbelievable amazing" I said falling back onto my bed with a dreamy look in my face

"Oh so… who's this guy" asked my Aunt Stas

"What guy" I turned on my side and looked at the window bushing

"Ashley, please when your dad asked your mom on their first date, she said the something when I asked her what was wrong" said Aunt Mitchie I looked over at my mom surprised and saw her rolling her eyes

"Hey, at least I didn't start to get ready for my date 9 hours before the actual date" my mom replied looking over at Aunt Mitchie, and seconds later they were bickering about when they were younger. Being married and with kids all of our parents still act like teenagers, my dad and his brothers still fight all the time, and my mom and aunts are still the same best friends they used to be.

"Alright back to topic" said Aunt Stas getting between her two best friends

"C'mon Ash tell me, who is he" she asked me sitting next to me on my bed

"Who's who?" I ask smiling innocently

"Maybe Maria knows" said my mom, their not going to find out anything from Maria I haven't talk to her about what happened with Matt.

"Maria" they all shouted together

"I didn't do it, it was Joey" Maria said running into my room causing me to laugh so hard I fell of my bed

Aunt Mitchie looked worried "What did Joey do"

"Um, why was I called here" Maria asked sitting on my bed and helping me up "And why on earth are you laughing"

"Who's this boy Ashley's all gaga for now?" said my mom

"What boy?" asked Maria mostly at me then them?

"The reason everything is fantastic, amazing, awesome, and incredible" replied Aunt Stas

"Oh that" she smiled at me "It's Matt" she finished running out my door

"MARIA" I shouted running after her, but to my surprise I ran right into my dad, my eyes widened I thing he heard the whole conversation

"Hi daddy" I said with in a sweet little voice

"Who's Matt?" he said crossing his arms across his chest, my dad's always been over protective of me. Last year at mine and Kendrick's birthday party my best friend Michael gave me a hug and my dad chased him out of the house. I don't know what's wrong with him.

"Matt, you know Matt, Lola's son" I said

Thank god right before he could say another word my mom walked out and put her arms around him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What happened" she asked him

"Who's Matt?" he asked her

"Matt, oh Lola's son" she repeated walking away with him. Not even giving me a chance to ask her about tonight to I decided to turn to my Aunt's

"Hey Auntie Stas, do you think I could go out tonight with Matt?" I said batting my eye lashes

"Don't count on it honey" she said walking into Maria's room

"Auntie Mitchie" I tried

She just shrugged and walked away. Every adult in this house ignores me; I'm going to give my Uncle's a try

I walked to the recording studio where I found my Uncle Jason foiling around with his guitar. "Hi" I said walking in; as soon as he saw me he put his guitar down. I was always Uncle Jason's little girl, he treated me like his daughter. I walked over to him and sat on his lap and stared playing around with the computer

"What's wrong kiddo" he asked me

"Well you know Matt," he simply nodded "Well yesterday he told me he likes me, and he called me a couple minutes asking me out. You think daddy's going let me go" I asked

"I don't know," he said

"Would you let me go" I asked

"No" he simply said

"Thanks Uncle J" I said sarcastically I got up

"I'm going to try Uncle Shane" I said walking to the door "bye"

Great no one is helping. I walked up and down the stairs three times looking for Uncle Shane. As I made my way to the third floor I heard my parents talking

"_Nate, honey you have to let her grow up" _

"_I, don't think I can Caity"_

"_What I still don't understand is why?"_

"_I guess I don't want her to get hurt, she's my little girl, and I don't want her to grow up" _

"_Baby we can't protect her from everything; sooner or later she's going to get hurt. I wish we could stop all 3 of them from ever getting hurt or growing up. I want them to be my babies for ever but we all know that's not going to happen-"she paused toke a deep breath "And no matter what she's always going to be your little girl"_

"_I guess your right-" way to go mom "but I'm still not letting her go"_

"_Ok, I know it going to take some time, but as long as you realize that your being over protective of the kids I'll let it go, for now"_

I heard foot steps. So I ran and I to the first door I found. Joey's room and what I saw surprised me but interest me. Joey half way through his window

I approached the window "Joseph, what are you doing" he immediately jumped back into the house

"Um nothing I was just," he looked around "looking out the window" he said

"Joe I'm not stupid," I sat on his bed "You were trying to sneak out" I said

"N-no-no absolutely-"

"Joseph"

"Ok fine, so maybe I was" he sat next to me "please, please don't tell my parents"

"Are you crazy" I stared "You're only 10 years old…" "So" he asked "and your on the third floor" I finished he eyed me weirdly "Oh" he said

"Yea, maybe next time you'll think a little" I said getting up

"Wait" he called "Your not going to tell are you" I simply shrugged my shoulders and walked down to the second floor.

I opened the door to my room and jumped on my bed face first, when I saw something vibrating under me. I pulled my self up on my elbow and saw my phone screen flashing. Crap, I forgot about Matt.

I flipped open my sidekick and saw: 4 missed calls, 2 text message, and a voicemail. 3 of the four missed calls were from Matt, the other from my friend Katie. Both text messages from Matt asking me to call him back. And the voicemail was from Katie telling me to pick up my dang phone. Completely ignoring Katie I called Matt.

"Hey Matt."

"Hey Ash, did you ask?"

"Yea, I um, Matt I can't go?" I said sadly

"Oh well I understand, I guess I'll talk to you later then?" he sounded disappointed. An idea popped up in my head, Sneak out. Maybe I could I mean everyone's so busy they'll never notice.

"Wait, I'll be able to make it." I said

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yea, just um meet me at the food court at the mall"

"Ok, um what time?"

"Is 8:00 ok?" I asked its 10 minutes to seven, between having to get ready and sneaking off I'm going to need some time.

"Sure that's fine, see you there beautiful" he said before I hung up. I ran to the bathroom and toke a shower. What to wear was the problem, it toke me half the time to figure out what to put on. I decided on a pair of white short and a black v-neck t-shirt with the words _'I don't ask for much, just my own way'_, a white jacket, and black and white flats. I put on a little bit of eyeliner and some lip-gloss. Once I was done I went over to Maria. She's going to help me, I hope. I ran down the hall being careful of not being seen, and flew open Maria's door.

"Maria, I need your help" I said running over to her

"Why are you all dressed up?" she asked me

I picked up her silver hoop earring and put them on. "I'm going to meet up with Matt."

"I thought you weren't allowed" she asked with a confused look on his face.

"I'm not, I'm sneaking out" She stared at me as if I had completely lost it "And I need your help" I finished with a smile on my face.

"Oh no, sorry Ash, I can't get in anymore trouble." She stared

"Please Maria" Insert puppy dog pout here "Please I wont ask you for anything else, I'm begging, please" Maria let out a an extremely huge breath.

Convincing Maria was the easy part, now what I have to work on is getting out with out being seen.

I send Maria down the stairs to distract the adults. She took them to the recording studio with the lie that she had a new song, and as soon as I heard them all go up the stairs I quietly ran out the stairs and threw open the door, and ran out. Once I was far away I toke out my phone and called Matt, told him I was on my way. Next I texted Maria.

"_Maria I'm out. Cover for me. Thanks a ton, I so owe you. -Ash"_

I continued walking, well more like running when my phone started buzzing.

"_Heck yea you do, don't worry I'll cover. If anything happens I'll call you, have fun"_

I smiled to myself I really do own Maria a lot.

I finally arrived at the mall at 8:45, running into and going straight to the food court where I found Matt sitting at a table all by him self sipping on a smoothie.

I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes, scaring him.

"Guess who" I whispered in his ear

"Umm, Maria" he joked

I put my hands down "Ha-ha funny" I said sarcastically

"Come on let's go" he said taking my hand

We walked around the mall for about 15 minutes when we decided to go across the street and watch a movie. We watched Mamma Mia, really stupid movie, but it was funny.

He walked me to the street of my house, I told him I had snuck out because I wanted to see him, and that I couldn't just walk in.

"Well I'll call you tomorrow" he stared fiddling with his fingers

"Yea, and thanks I had fun." I assured him

"Me too" he said looking at his feet

"Well I guess... I should get" I was interrupted by Matt's soft lips being pressed against mine. It was a short little kiss, but it was the sweetest.

"Bye" he said letting go of my hand.

"Bye, I'll talk to you tomorrow" I finished before running to my house.

I really should of called Maria when I got to the front door, but my phone ran out f battery. So with out thinking I slowly opened the door to the house and stepped in quietly. The lights were off in the living room, the only light was coming from underneath the door of the babies' bedroom.

"_Clear"_ I thought to myself.

Quietly I made my way up the stairs; I walked over to Maria's door and knocked lightly.

"Maria it's me" I said stepping in.

"Ashley, oh my god where've you been, I called like 3 times and you never answer." She replied

I sat on her bed next to her "You covered for me right"

"Yea don't worry I don't thing anyone found out" she stared sitting up "I told them you went to sleep that you had a mayngrain"

"Thanks, well I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed. I'll tell you how everything went tomorrow" I said heading for the door.

"Night Ash"

"Night Mari"

I walked into my room and when. My heart jumped in my mouth when I turned on my light. There sitting on my bed sat my mother furriest as ever.

"ASHELY ANA GRAY" she shouted "Where have you been its 11:00 o' clock."

I couldn't say a word I was to scared to.

"Ashley answer me"

"I... I-I'm sorry" I stuttered

"Ashley I can't believe you snuck out and you had Maria help you"

"I- mom" she interrupted me

"I'm very disappointed in you," she said getting up "Your grounded" she finished leaving my room but not before saying "Goodnight, you better be in that bed tomorrow morning"

I threw myself on my bed and fell asleep thinking of Matt.

Everything went great up to the ending and finding my mom in my room. But who known's what could happen when their gone.

* * *

I don't know what happend; but chapter 3 to Mad House was deleted and i had to post it back up.


	5. Second Authors Note

Hey guys I know this isn't a chapter… But I just stared 8th grade and I have tones of homework! Sorry. I have an a bunch of ideas for this story and I promise that as soon as I get to write them down I will update!

Another reason I haven't updated is because I I'm having boy problems; you know the usual cheating boys, backstabbing best friends, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is MAD HOUSE!

Once again I'm sorry I've been extremely busy.

In the time being you can go and check out my other story PCA! I know it says Zoey 101 but its most about the camp rock character!

**I'll UPDATE SOON! PROMISE!**


	6. Chapter 4

Ok We promised we would update. I read the A.N Pam left and unfortunately we have absolutely no classes together. And I'm moving to another country.' this might be the last and only chapter I write by myself! In other new, Pam will continue with this story from where I leave off, and in other, other news, Pam is sick. She has really bad cold with stomachaches and massive headaches. On with the story now.

xPAMMyxxAShxProductuins own absolutely nothing but the plot and most of the characters.

ENJOY!

* * *

Monday Morning  
Ashley POV.

_RRRRIIIINNNNNGGG!_

_The ringing of my stupid alarm clock woke me from my dreams._

_I sat on my bed stretched my arms, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes._

"_Hello Ashley" I heard a man say._

_I looked up too see the face of the speaker,_

"_What are you doing her?" my face paled I wanted to scream "What do you want"_

_He chuckled lightly stared walking towards me "You know what I want!" he threw himself over me; I fell back on my bed with him on top of me. The first thing that came to mind was to yell, I mean someone would her me right… WRONG! I opened my mouth to scream but was interrupted by his hand covering my mouth. "Now, now you don't want to that" he smirks. Tears were making there way down my cheeks. He removed his hand, and kissed me roughly. I couldn't stop crying, it felt disgusting. He pulled away this time not bothering to cover my mouth, keeping one hand firmly on my neck. He roomed his hand down towards my leg, he put his hand between my legs leaving it there. I was crying so much I felt I could drown in my own tears; I let out an ear shattering scream when he stared touching me._

RRRIIINNNNGGG!

"AHH" I sat on my bed, breathing heavily I looked around my room. That dream felt so real, that wasn't a dream that was nightmare.  
I looked at my alarm clock, 7:45am, great SCHOOL.

I opened my door and ran across the hall to Maria's room to wake her up.

"Maria" I said sitting on the edge of her bed

"WHAT" she snapped "Get up its 7:45 we have to get ready for school" I said  
"But I don't want to go" she whined  
"Maria come on, your moms leaving today don't you want to say bye" I said getting up toward the door as I did so I noticed her dairy oh her desk, I reach over without her noticing and finally say "OHH Maria" in a little innocent voice.

"Go away, I'm not going to school" she yelled at me  
"Fine… I just thought you might want your dairy back" I opened the door and ran down the stairs as fast as possible.

I stopped right before reaching the kitchen I could hear my mom and my aunts talking

"_I don't think we should go"_

"_Caitlyn, we can't just tell them no" _

"_Stas I know but their all grounded…" she sighted "Ashley snuck out Saturday" she explained_

"_I'm with Cait I don't think we should go." Aunt Mitchie stared "I mean the guys are always recording, the babies are always crying, and the other 4 are grounded I don't think they can handle all of them in the house together for a whole week… at least not with us here" _

Maria came running down the stairs I threw her dairy at her and put my finger to my lip telling her to be quiet. She walked next to me and listened as well.

"_You guys are right, Maria keeps acting up, and Mia's even worse for being a 1 year old." _Aunt Stas said

A light bulb tuning on in my head, I ran up the stairs to Kendrick's room.

"Kendrick we gotta do something" I said he closed his computer made room for me to sit on his bed

"About what Ash" he asked me "Wait don't tell me your gonna try to sneak out again, to see your little boy-"

"Kendrick will you ever listen to me" I said interrupting him.

He sighted "Ok, then what are you talking about" he looked more confused then ever

"Mom convinced Aunt Mitchie and aunt Stas to not go…" he nodded "We have to talk to dad, she cant say no to him!"

"Come on lets go then" We split up around the house looking for him. We found him in Amanda's room

"Dad we gotta talk to you" me and Kendrick said together bursting into the room "What is it?" he asked concerned

"Mom doesn't want to go" Kendrick blurted out

"Can you really blame her" he asked us, mostly me!

"Sorry but, we really want them to go. They seem so stressed out" I said flattering my eyes

"You do know if they do go, you guys aren't getting out of grounding" he said putting Amanda down on her bed

I gasped in a mocking hurt way "Now daddy do you really think we would do such a thing" I said flattering my eyes.

"Ok I'll talk to them"

He walked out the room on his way to talk to my mom

I turned to Kendrick smirking

I high fived each other before I walked over to my room, it was now 8:20am school starts at 9am better go get ready.

* * *

Ok I know it's the shortest chapter of the movie, but I'm moving, Pammy's sick, and we're not getting reviews for this story! :(  
So IF we get as many reviews as we want say 5, Pam will review I've read the chapter and it's long. Fell better Pam, I love you!


	7. Chapter 5

Before I start theres one thing I would like to say.  
Ashley distracts me A LOT!

On with the story. Today I have someone very special to introduce the next chapter

Me- Kev c'mon

Kevin-Hey fanfictioners. Hope you like it. I did NOT CRY

Me-Kevin your giving it away.  
Kevin- Ops sorry Pam. Ok so Pammy owns absolutely nothing exept the plot the chapter and the kids.

Me-Enjoy! :)

* * *

Ashley POV

Saturday 12:30 pm  
Why do you need to know what day it is, right. Well you see MONDAY our moms were suppose to leave to Hawaii but they changed their minds and canceled.

"Bye mom" I said giving her a hug. "Try to enjoy your self, don't worry about anything. Maria and I'll take care of everything."  
She looked at me as if waiting for something else I huffed "Fine, I'll try to not maybe fight with Kendrick" ha-ha not but hey she's leaving for a week no need to worry her. RIGHT?

"MOMMY" cried Mia, grabbing her mothers leg preventing her from moving.

"Baby mommy's got to go or she's gonna miss her flight." Said my aunt looking down at her daughter. We are so done. If Mia can stop her mom from leaving that means my moms gonna stay as well.  
"Ashley are you listening to me?" my moms words brought me out of my thoughts

"Yea mom of course I am." She pulled me into another hug "Keep the boys in check please" she said  
I pulled her back and looked at her "Mom. don't .worry" I said

I turned my attention to Kendrick who was sitting on the couch with all the guys and Amanda on his lap. I walked over to Mia and picked her up "C'mon mommy's gotta go" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek and wiping away her tears.  
"Ash take care of her for me" my aunt said

"MOM" Maria came running down the stairs "You guys leaving?" she simply nodded her head "Yea, PLEASE, stay out of trouble." She gave her a kiss on the cheek "And don't drive your father insane…" she walked over to me kissed Mia one more time "If you have the need to drive someone insane go to your Uncle Shane" I laughed looking over at my uncle who was now sitting with Jasmine in his arms

My dad walked came into the house, gave my mom a kiss "Alright, you have to go your gonna miss your flight"

I gave Mia to her mom and gave my mom one last hug. Yea I know long goodbye but hey its Hawaii and it's a week.

"Kendrick, moms leaving" he got up from the couch and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek, "Have fun mom" he said before giving Amanda over to her. My mom grabbed gave her a hug and kissed her. "Mommy's gonna miss you" she said

"We gotta go, where's Mitchie?" my mom said  
"Mitchie" shouted my dad

"COMING" she shouted back. I looked up the stairs to see my aunt coming down with Joey behind her; he looked like he'd been crying. No lie his eyes were red his face was red, and he had white stains on his face from the tears that he had let out. Wow amazing, but hey it's the first time in ever that our moms are leaving. The ones that always left were our dads but most of the time it was just to another city and for maybe 3 days, never more! Yea I know what your thinking… what about the tours. Well picture this 1 bus 6 kids, 6 adults, MONTHS on that bus. Yea not a pretty picture right, but hey how many kids get to say they live the rockstar life.

"Alright, we're leaving now." Everyone said their goodbyes. You'd think the kids we're the hardest ones to say bye to, yea not in our house.  
My Uncle Shane wouldn't let go of my Aunt Mitchie. And my dad stood in the street watching the car drive off. While my Uncle Jason stared crying on his daughters shoulder.  
I decided to take the babies up to their play room "C'mon Maria help me with the babies" I said grabbing Jasmine, on one arm and Amanda on the other.

Everything went fine. That is until dinner time. "Nate I don't know how to do this" my uncle Shane called from the kitchen.

"Oh and I look like I do?" my dad asked frustrated

Oh come on its not that hard put the pasta in the water leave in a couple of minutes and then take it out. The phone rang bringing me out of my thought "Hello?" I answered the phone "Hey Ashley, it's me Lola"

"Oh hey Mrs.Fagan …" Why would she call. "Oh please, call me Lola."

I put Amanda on the floor with her toys and I walk over to the kitchen

"Your mom asked me to check up on you around dinner time" she said

I turned over to my dad who was now trying to make a salad, yea not going so well  
"Oh, yea they're tying to make dinner" i noticed my dad was about to put sugar instead of salt on the salad "NO DAD WAIT" I said ops to late already in there

"What?" he asked me I smiled "Daddy," I sighed "That was sugar" he looked down at the salad "Ah man"

That kitchen is a disaster "NO JASON DON'T DO THAT" you could hear my uncle yelling

"So I'm guessing they're not really go?" ask Lola I had completely forgotten she was on the phone

"Not really" I replied laughing

"Ok honey do me a favor" she said

"YEA?" I asked curiously  
"Open the door and let me in" What's she talking about. Oh well only one way to find out. I turned toward the door and to my surprise when I opened it Lola's standing there with Matt and her husband in the car

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked with the phone still attached to my ear.  
She laughed "Hon you can put the phone down." She stared "And I'm here to help the guys cook dinner"

"Alright so umm, would you rather jump into a pool of peanut butter or in a pool of mustard?"

Matt, Maria, Kendrick, and I sat around the living room  
I looked at Maria "EWW" we said together

While the adults made dinner we spend the time talking and playing around, taking pictures, and yes we even prank called people.  
"Hey why don-" I was interrupted by Matt's phone ringing

"Ey man what's up?"  
"When?"  
"Can I bring someone?"  
"Alright I'll be there."  
"Later"

Matt looked at me with a mysterious grin on his face. He threw himself on the couch next to me

"Derek's little sister Leasly's throwing a costume party tomorrow night" he put his arm around me "Wanna go… with me?" he asked shyly

Aw how cute he's shy.

With out thinking I answered "Absolutely"

We all sat at the table to eat including Matt and his parents.

"Hey daddy" I said "Can I go to this costume party tomorrow"

He laughed "No" he grabbed his glass and toke a sip "your grounded remember" he said

"Aw man" I heard Kendrick say

"What's your problem?" I snapped

"If you were aloud to go I could of gone too"

Oh well I guess this just means another night of sneaking out. I had a smile on my face the rest of the night. With 6 other kids and no moms there's no possible way I'll get caught

* * *

Ok so Ashley's really liking this whole sneaking out thing. LOL. SO SO SO SO SORRY it toke long  
THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORRO I PROMISE

Well I'm really sorry about the long wait but since Ashley left I couldn't write a chapter to this story! But even having a bunch of ideas I still couldn't think straight. I came home from school Friday afternoon promising my self I was going to write another chapter when Ashley came and spend the weekend over. She's still here !

Well I'm gonna do things a little different today I want you guys to choose.

**Ashley goes to the party?!**

**Nate doesn't allow her to see Matt.**

**Marias best friends steals her boyfriend**

**Kendrick breaks up with his girl friend and goes with another girl to the party and falls for her.**

**One of the babies get sick**

**Or your own idea**

**Ok the best REVIEWER will be Kendrick's NEW girl friend. So if you want the part all you have to do is update.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Ok so i know i havent been updateing alot but I feel complety lost with out Ashley and I stared reading the Twilight Series and i cant put it down now that Im up to the last book im taking a break to give you guys an update. It probably the worse chapter every because i think i wrote it in 15 min and i cant really concentrate!**

Ashley POV

"ASHLEY OPEN THE DOOR"  
"Kendrick leave me ALONE already" God he gets so annoying. I'm starting to think he knows about me sneaking out tonight, because he start annoying me at every chance I have to get ready.  
"Ashley if you don't open this door right now I'm gonna tell dad that your sneaking off to see Matt." I rush to the door "Who said I'm gonna sneak out?" I said matter of factly  
"Oh c'mon look me in the eye and tell me you weren't planning on sneaking out!" he said pointing at his eyes

I turned my back to him; I hate it when he finds a way into knowing everything I do. "Alright" I gave in "So maybe I was planning on sneaking out"  
I turn to face him to find him with a smirk on his face "What?" I asked a little scared "WE are sneaking out" he said before leaving my room slamming the door behind him.

What just happened? Is he going to tell? Is he letting me sneak out without telling dad? Wait a min, did he just say WE?? No no no I refuse to go to that party with my brother.  
"NOOO" I yell as I run to his room "No no no no" maybe this way he'll understand that I don't want him there. "Your not going!" I said point at him I think my face is about to explode im so mad right now. "What's your problem Ash?" he asks in a sweet little voice. Oh no hes not playing with me not tonight "Your not going!!" I repeated  
"Oh you see sister dear of mine THAT is where your wrong." He said walking around me to his closet  
"Excuse me?" I ask he's really starting to make me mad

Grabbing something from his closet he jumps back on his bed "Oh I'm going"  
"not if I tell dad!" I said holding back a smirk  
"You cant do that"  
"OH YES I CAN"  
"No you cant just go up to dad and say 'Daddy Kendrick wants to sneak out with me to that Halloween party I told you about' you cant do that because then you wont be going either" he said imitating me.  
"I can just say that your planning on sneaking out" Crossing my arms across my chest "He doesn't have to know about me going anywhere"

"Not unless I tell him" he smirks turning my smirk into a frown "Either I go with you, or you don't go at all, it's your choice"  
"ARRGG" I run to my room slamming my door in the process and throw myself on the bed.

"I HATE YOU" I call out to him  
"I love you too sis"

I grab my phone decide to call Matt and tell him about Kendrick see what he things

"Hey Matt its me Ashley"  
_"Oh hey babe what's up is everything ok?"_ Ahh hes so sweet  
"No no everything's fine, I just want to ask you something"  
_"Sure anything go ahead"  
_"Well Kendrick found out about me sneaking out and he want to come with, otherwise he's gonna tell dad"  
_"Yea that's cool, I heard Leslie wanted Kendrick to come" _Oh great and I thought he could help me get rid of him  
"Alright then I'm gonna go get ready at find a way outta of the house, bye see ya later"  
_"See ya later, love you"  
_"Love you too"

I stumble off my bed and make my way to Kendrick's room only to hear he's on the phone  
_"Yea I'll be there"  
"Yea don't worry I'll be fine"  
"Alright see you there"  
"Me too bye:_

Oh so he was planning on going anyways that little snea- "Ashley what are you doing here" oh I forgot I was outside his door  
"I came to tell you" I started stepping into his room "That you can come" "YEESSS" he stared celebrating not letting me finish "BUT" I cut him off "What?"  
"We cant stay long cause that dad and Uncle Shane are gonna be checking in on us…so when I say we're leaving we're leaving understood?" I said

"Fine"  
"Fine"

"I'm gonna go get ready" I said getting up  
"Ashley getting ready… its 5:30 the partys at 8" he said talking to me like I'm a baby

"Kendrick," I start taking a deep breath "I still have to find my costume, convince Maria to help me again, and get the babies to sleep before we leave…I'm gonna need all the time possible"

I stop right outside his door "We leave at 8 don't make me wait or I'm leaving without you"

With that I close the door to get everything ready  
Lets just hope my parents don't find out about this one.

* * *

**Alright im ready. tell me horrible. rewrite. Ok.  
Tell me the truth. I know alot of NOTHING happend in this chapter becuase im just getting you guys ready for them sneaking out alot of stuffs gonna happen. One of the reviews gave me a great idea ill let you know in the next chapter. Now the best reviewer will get mentiond in the next chapter so get reviewing.  
Thanks for baring with me i know it toke me forever to write!  
Love **

**Pammy**


	9. HAPPY NEW YEAR

**OK SO i KNOW NOT A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE READ STORIES. BUT IF YOU HAVE I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN MONTHS.**** BUT iVE BEEN HAVING FAMilY PROBlEMS;SCHOOL PROBLEM AND iM HAVING PROBLEMS WITH MY BOYFREND AND MY BEST GUY FRIEND AND IM REALLY CONFUCED ABOUT MY FEELINGS. I HAVE HALF A MIND TO ERASE THE STORIES AND START OVER BECAUSE HONESTLY IVE ACTUALLY TRIED READING MY STOIES AND I COULDNT EVEN GET HALF WAY DOWN THE CHAPTER WITHOUT FINDING ABOUT 10 MILLION PROBLEMS OR GETTING BORED OUTTA MY MIND, I CAN ONLY IMAGION WHAT YOU GUYS FEEL LIKE READING IT. IM SORRY BUT I WILL UPDATE EVENTUALLY ONCE MY BEST GUY FRIEND COMES HOME AND ACTUALLY TALK ABOUT OUR PROBLEM .. THE THING IS I HAVENT SEEN HIM IN AMOST 2 MONTHS AND MY BOYFRIEND AND I ARE HAVING PROBLEMS. SO YEA ANOTHER THING IS I MADE A NEW YEARS RESOLUTUION AND ONE OF THEM IS TO UPDATE AND ACTUALLY FINISH ONE OF MY STORIES BEFORE MY QUINCE WHICH IS ON JULY 25 SO IF YOU ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORIES AND HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE PM ME, ILL REALLY APRECIATED IT.**

**SORRY**

**THANKS AGAIN**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR.  
PAMMY**


End file.
